A Gentleman Always Pays on the First Date
by quamlover66
Summary: After Sam has told Quinn she desrves good things, he decieds he needs to give them to her, to be a friend. Taking place after 3x09.
1. Chapter 1

**Now this is my first story so cut me a little slack. This would be taken place between 3x09 and 3x10 in the hope Sam and Quinn have become friends.**

* * *

><p>As I walk down the hall I see Sam. He's talking with Beiste probably trying to get back on the football team. I miss him so much. Kissing Finn was the worst thing I have ever done in my life. Worse then what I did with Puck. But he wants Mercedes, not me. I would do anything to go back in time, change what happened that day, but I can't. I realize there is too much pain in looking at him so I need to get away, before the tears come.<p>

As Quinn walks away Sam finishes up his conversation with Beiste. He has a spot back on the football team but at this moment it doesn't seem to matter. All that matters is trying to make Quinn feel better. That's what she needs right now a friend. I catch a glimpse of her short beautiful blonde hair and go sprinting after it.

"Quinn!"

Quinn turns around and automatically smiles.

"Hey Sam, what's up"

Sam doesn't know why he came but then the perfect idea pops in his head.

"Wanna go to Breadstix tonight?"

Quinn can't believe this, did Sam just ask her out on a date?

"Like a date…."

"No! I mean no, as friends"

Quinn wished that it was a date but as long as they're going together it didn't matter.

"Yes Sam I would love too"

"Alright Ill pick you up tonight at 6"

"Sounds great!"

"K, Ill cya tomorrow Quinn"

Sam smiles and walks away. Quinn can't stop smiling she feels as if she is on cloud 9.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Quinn is so out of it. She doesn't pay attention during any of her classes. She is deciding what she should wear, what they will talk about, will he want her to go back on the Cheerios, and is he going to be quarterback again? All these ideas and questions popping in her head but the one thing she can think about is Sam. Sam this, Sam that. He's the best thing that has ever happened to her but she lost him once, she can't lose him again. Even if they only are going to be friends, it's better than nothing.<p>

At lunch Quinn goes to sit with Rachel. Since she has helped her come back to sanity the girls have become rather good friends. She told Rachel that the reason why she dyed her hair pink, started smoking and dressed all black was the hope that Sam would somehow here about her and come to her rescue. So basically Rachel was her go to girl with anything about Sam.

She told Rachel all the details and was truthfully and honestly happy for her. She knew that Sam always put a smile on her face.

When lunch was over Quinn went to the rest of her classes not paying any attention as she did before until it was finally the end of the day and her favorite part of the day. Glee Club.

* * *

><p>She walked in and the very first thing she saw was Sam talking with Finn, most likely about football. As she walked to her seat she looked at Sam and caught his eye, then did a little wink for her and went back to talking with Finn. Quinn could already tell that she was about to have a good night.<p>

Mr. Shue walked in and automatically started talking.

"Ok class, so today I have thought of the perfect assignment for all of you…"

Quinn didn't hear the rest; all she heard was a memory of Sam, standing right in front of her with a purple hoodie and purple high tops singing Baby. She remembers what happened after he sang like the back of her hand.

_As he Sam puts his hoodie up Quinn can't stand it anymore. She jumps up and gives Sam the biggest hug._

"_It was amazing", Quinn whispers_

"_Im glad you liked it, it was just for you" Sam says this then kisses her on the check. _

"_But that performance kinda wore me out, so I'm gonna go splash some water on my face, care to join me?"_

_Quinn then took Sam's hand and said, "Of course, I would love to join you"._

_They then walk out of the room hand in hand._

By the time Quinn finishes up her memory, Rachel had just finished singing a song about how she loves Finn and Glee Club is over meaning Quinn can go home and get ready for her dinner with Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Its my first story so give me some ideas and just REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them! Well here you are! **

* * *

><p>Once Quinn gets home she was very happy! Her mother seemed to notice and asks her, "Why so happy Quinny?"<p>

Quinn explained everything. From when she saw Sam talking to Beiste to when he winked at her in Glee. Even though her and her mom weren't so close Judy Fabray was happy for her daughter. She always liked Samuel, thought he was a nice gentleman, well better then Finn who still needed help making his bed like a kid and Puck who knocked up her daughter.

After their conversation Quinn ran up stairs and looked at the clock, 3:15. She had about 3 hours before Sam was coming to get her. She decided to take a shower; she had to be perfect for Sam.

The water on her felt amazing, as if it took all the stress away. Normally in the shower she would cry because it was the only place she could. She was normally thinking memories of Sam but today when she thought of them she was happy. One memory reminded her of this moment.

"_This is so not a date", Quinn said._

_Sam held up their prize for the duet competition in his hands high above his head. Looking as happy as a kid in a candy store for the first time. Mr. Shue decided that was how he was going to end Glee Club by telling everyone the winner so then Glee Club was over. That meant that school was over so Sam had football practice and Quinn had Cheerio practice._

_As Quinn grabbed her bag she saw Sam waiting for her at the door._

_Sam started talking, "So I was thinking since our practices end at the same time instead of your mom picking you up I could drive us to Breadstix?"_

_Quinn nodded, "Sure Sam that could work, but remember we are just friends"_

_Sam understood and said," Yes Quinn, I'm not going to try anything like I did before I promised you that. On a second thought maybe your mom should pick you up so you can get some sunglasses"_

_Quinn laughed and said," I think we will be fine"_

_Sam chuckled, "Alright well I'll see you after practice for our nondate". Sam took Quinn's hand and kissed it and walked away saying, "Nondate…" _

Quinn was taken out of her memory as she heard her mom banging on the door telling Quinn she had been in there for 30 minutes and needed to get out. Quinn did as her mother said, dried off and went into her room. The clock read 4:00, she had two hours.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked in her closet and couldn't decide what to wear. One thing is that she had to look perfect. After about 30 minutes of looking at outfits she found the perfect one. She had a light pink dress with white flowers with a white cardigan and some cute flats that have white flowers on the end of them. Cute but simple, just what she needed.<p>

She then went into the bathroom finish drying her hair and straighten it. Once it was straight she clipped up her bangs to the side with a light pink barrette.

Next she had to do her makeup. She remembered that Sam always like it when she kept it simple. She started with her eyes. A thin line of eyeliner with very light pink eye shadow and the slightest bit of mascara. Then put some tannish blush on and the tiniest bit of lip gloss for some shimmer.

She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she was ready. She went to grab her purse and made sure she had what she needed. Her cell phone, some extra blush and lip gloss, and money because since they were going as "just friends" she had to pay half. She wished she had the Breadstix coupon but she had given it to Sam when his family was going through a tough time.

By then it was 5:55 and knowing Sam he always likes to be early. The last thing she had to do would take five seconds. She walked to her closet and pulled out her secret shoe box which inside had a smaller ring box which held her promise ring that Sam gave to her over a year ago.

By the time she slipped it on her finger the doorbell rang. She was so excited she just about ran to the door, smoothed out her hair and opened it.

* * *

><p>Sam smiled, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was sometimes he wished he was still with her.<p>

"Umm, Sam?"

Sam was broken out of thought when Quinn spoke out. Quinn looked at Sam and how handsome he looked, even in just jeans, gray tenni shoes and a striped t-shirt with a hoodie he still looked extremely hot.

"Yea I'm here, but are you?" Sam said.

Quinn laughed and said," Yes I'm here"

"You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Quinn said with a smile.

Quinn then walked out the door and closed it. Walking to Sam's car she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter! Hope you liked my first story! I want to write another Sam and Quinn story, give me ideas!**

* * *

><p>Sam comes around and opens the car door for me. Even though this isn't a date, it's really starting to feel like one. I get in the car and Sam closes the door for me, Sam is then on the driver's side of the car buckled up and ready to go.<p>

As Sam drives we make small chit chat, how the Spanish test was hard, how his siblings are growing up and some more. We come to an awkward silence so Sam turns on the radio and of course the song that happens to be on is Lucky. We look at each other right in the eye. We happen to be at a stop so all it is us and the song. We give each other the tiniest smile until the light turns green.

We shortly then arrive at Breadstix, I open my car door ready to get out until the gentleman that Sam is runs over and opens the door for me. I give him a smile and say, "Thanks".

He opens the door for me as we walk into the restaurant. He tells the lady table for two and she says it will be about 5 minutes. We sit on a bench and wait.

"You look beautiful tonight Quinn, you always do" Sam says.

Quinn instantly blushes, at that moment she forgets it's a not a date.

"Well you look very handsome, as always".

He looks at her with those eyes. He might say hers you can get lost in them but his are a different story. She caresses his cheek with her hand and just smiles. It seems like they are dating, all their troubles behind them.

Sam smiles then kisses her check but then pulls back instantly, remembering they are just friends. Quinn then says," No its ok, don't be embarrassed, that was nice."

"Ok, I was just hoping I didn't cross any lines".

Sam forgets everything then, everything about Mercedes, everything about just friends, but especially Mercedes. He is broke out of thought when the hostess comes back and says they're tables ready.

They walk to their table and are seated across from each other. There is a mug of breadsticks making Sam remember what Quinn told him about the breadsticks being shipped from out of state. He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Just remembering what you said about these breadsticks"

"O yea, I remember that, even though I'm not a cheerio anymore I still refuse to eat them."

"Me too, you know my diet, there's no ca…." Sam was then cut off with his words by Quinn finishes his sentence.

"There's not carpool lane to sexy we all know Sam" Quinn said with a giggle.

The waitress came to take their drink orders, Sam of course has water, can't have too many carbs and Quinn has a lemonade their waitress said she will be right back and leaves.

"So, I notice your hair is darker, when did you stop with the lemon juice?" Quinn asks

"Ha ha very funny Quinn" Sam says with a sly smile, "I realized that you guys already think I'm the coolest so I don't need to dye my hair anymore".

"Coolest wouldn't be the word I would you use to describe you, how about dorkiest?"

"That hurts Q."

"Coming from the boy who made me watch Avatar 3 times in one day!"

"You know you loved it" Sam said with a smile

Quinn smiled back, the night was going amazing. The waitress had come given them their drinks and taken their order.

Sam tried one of his newest impressions on her, Will Ferrell. As usual it ended up in Quinn laughing and telling Sam he was such a nerd earning a smile from Sam. Quinn tells Sam how she's applying for Yale hoping to get in.

"Of course you'll get in Quinn; you are smart, beautiful and sing amazing. They would be honored to have you"

Quinn blushed at that, "Thanks Sam, what about you? Any ideas for college?"

Sam sighed," I don't know Quinn; I don't think I can it depends my families situation at the time. Hopefully a community college nearby?"

Quinn knew Sams situation but before she could say anything their food arrived.

Sam being the Sam the he is he just ate like a pig for the first part of his dish forgetting there was a beautiful girl in front of him. He looked up and blushed which just earned a giggle from Quinn. They ate and had small talk. But something was on Quinn's mind that she heard from Rachel that she just needed to ask him about.

"Sam? "Quinn asked.

Sam looked up from his plate, "Yes?"

"Why did you become a stripper?"

Sam sucked in the air; he didn't expect that one coming. "Quinn if you're just here to judge me then I can just leave".

"Sam, No!"

Sam sighed, "I umm well, I just needed the money Quinn and as I said to Finn, these abs pay for it."

"I understand Sam; I just wanted to hear it from you. I want you to know I would never judge you."

"Thank you Quinn, it means a lot"

Quinn smiled and reached for his hand, " Always remember that".

The waitress cam with the check and said she would be back in just a moment to get it. Quinn started to get out her money and set it on the table. Sam took it and pushed it back to her and said, "No".

Quinn was confused then suddenly had an idea why but still asked, "Why"?

"Cause" Sam started," A gentleman always pays on the first date".

Quinn couldn't breathe for a moment, did she hear what she think she heard. Was this all true. The only thing she could do then was smile.

Sam then paid, signed the check and stood up from their booth, ready to go. As Quinn stood up he reached for hand and smiled. They walked out the door hand in hand. When they got outside it was cold so Sam took his jacket off and put it around Quinn. "Thank you Sam" Quinn said.

They got into the car and didn't talk at all just held each other's hand and enjoyed the company of one another. Once they got to Quinn's house Sam opened the car door for her. They walked to her front door until Quinn realized she was still wearing Sam's jacket.

"O here you probably need this jacket back" Quinn said as she started to take off her jacket.

"No Quinn keep it, wear it to school tomorrow. I want to show everyone we are back together."

"Alright"

Sam started to lean his head down, to do what he wanted to do all night. He then gently pressed his lips into Quinn's. At first Quinn just stood still but as Sam started to pull away she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. The kiss wasn't intense or anything just nice and simple, just what they needed.

As Sam backed his head out of the kiss he rested it on her forehead and said," I know it's only the first date, but I love you".

"I love you too" Quinn said. She kissed him on the cheek and then opened the door and walked inside. Once it was closed she fell back against it. This would be a day she would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Give me ideas for my next story! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
